Nothing Short of UnPerfect
by ravensisforever0498
Summary: Spidey gets paired up with an icredible super human imitation and love begins to blossom! but had mary jane gone off the deep end and decided to join harry and avenge mr. osbourne? R&R please! thanks much! (Rated R for detailed sex in chap 3)
1. Default Chapter

ok this is yet another one of my fan fics and it's interesting how I came up with this. YES! It does have some scenes where Spidey makes out with MJ, so you guys can stop praying.lol. Anyway please read and review and I will update asap! Thanks!

Our story begins with Addie. ( thinks to self: why do my fan fic chars name's always begin with an A? one will never know.) A teenage lab experiment gone wrong or at least that's what they told her. Her parents , as they claimed to be, excluded her from theirs lives once and for all and had placed her in the far from tender care at a local orphanage. There, she grew for 8 lonesome years until she came to realize that she was different from all the other orphans, more unique than just a human being. She had strange powers, remarkable powers that only she knew about. At nights during her stay at the orphanage, she wandered the streets and searched for answers. Finally at 13, she was adopted by an elderly couple and taken from her "home". From there they took her to their cul de sac in the quiet neighbor hood of ( wait what city does spiderman live in?). She was assigned chores, given a room, which I might add was loaded with everything a teenage girl could ever want, and allowed to roam the city for a few hours and possibly make a few friends. She gladly abided, and rushed to take a quick shower and freshen up. She put on fresh clothes, actually feeling better afterwards. Smearing on a bit of lip gloss on, she grabbed her new handy bag filled with nick nacks and such, and quietly left the house, shutting the door behind her gently. Flimsily she began to adjust to the merciless heat of the sun and ran ahead to the shelter from the shade of the tall oak trees at the edge of the street. Then she peered around her block with curious eyes, taking in all the solace and quaintness of the cul de sac. Addy was so absorbed in her own pondering thoughts that she didn't notice the double barrel shotgun aimed at her head and the relentless robber holding it. The gruff voice pulled her out of her thoughts and into a state of panic. "Hand over the bag cutie." It commanded sharply with a hint of anger and hate. She hesitated for a moment hoping some one would help her in this sudden dilemma. "Hand it over!" It repeated threateningly. As calmly as she possibly could yet still shaking silently, she gave him the bag and closed her eyes awaiting his next move. Almost as predicted, he laughed roughly and cocked his gun. The noise made her cringe in terror. He leaned in and whispered into her ear. "Any last words?" Her eyes grew wide with fear- she knew what this was going to lead to: murder. Gathering as much courage as her nearly human body could come up with, she emitted a ear splitting plea for help repeatedly. Tears gathered at the edges of her eyes and began to fall quickly. She mouthed a prayer and braced herself for the gunshot. Instead of a loud fire, a stranger noise came. The breathing of the robber on her back disappeared. All she heard was muffled talking. She hesitantly opened her eys one by one and saw the robber and his shotgun dangling from a street lamp by…a web. Wait.. A web? Even to a failed lab experiment, this was a baffling sight. She whirled around and search the skies in hopes to find answers. All seemed calm now, as if it had been holding it's breath and now it was relaxed. She examined the web closely…….what's this? Attached delicately to the web was a note . Addy snatched it off and read it.

"_Courtesy of you friendly neighborhood Spiderman!"_

Spiderman? Who's that? Millions of thoughts flooded her mind as she walked away slightly skeptic I zed (raven's sis: it's supposed to be one word.lol Approaching sirens blared in the backround but she ignored it and kept walking. _Spiderman, eh?_

Hey peoples I know it's short but please review anyway. I hoped you guys are interested in reading more! That's it for now!

rae's sis


	2. An unRegular Day

Hey, hey , hey! What's hanging ,my faithful readers? Sorry about the delay, I was grounded for a few days but now I am back AND with a new chap! During my time away, I spent a while reflecting on myself and I found out..I REALLY have problems. I found out I have an inner voice and so it'll have a say in my stories and reviews! O well I better shut up and let you read. Hope you guys like!

Chapter 2

Meanwhile

It was a regular day so far for Peter Parker. Each day he'd get up, dressed for the day, and quietly tiptoe down a flight of stairs, hoping the owner of the building wouldn't poke his head around the corner and demand for overdue rent money. Then he'd mount his newly bought scooter/bike and zip over to the Daily Bugle with a few new photographs of his alter ego and favorite superhero, Spiderman. After being bellowed a few insults about his photos by his boss and given money by the clerk in exchange for them, he'd swing by for a visit with Aunt May in her one room apartment somewhere else in the city and sometimes even take her to dine out for the evening. Soon after dropping her off, he'd walk inconspicuously into a dark alley to get into his Spiderman costume and patrol the city for a few hours. Tired and beat, he'd switch back into his usual clothes and silently creep back into his apartment and into his bed. This was his routine nearly everyday unless he'd bump into his long time crush, Mary Jane Watson or onstage, Emily Rose (I think.), or his pal, Harry Osbourne; son of the late split personality madman Norman Osbourne. Lately Harry hasn't been in touch with him but he must be under a lot of stress, with the taking over Oscorp and what not, so Peter just let it go . But today just didn't seem right to him. He had just saved another civilian from a desperate robber. He laughed inwardly . When will those criminals learn that this city is under his watchful eyes and they are targeting them like little hawks. And having his super abilities certainly helped out with the whole bad guy catching.

Agilely shooting his webs and swinging from building to building, wind in his masked face, and all the cities population under him ooo-ing and awe- ing at him, he felt a bit tense. You see, His aunt was having a bit of an emotional melt down lately and he was very concerned about her well being. It wasn't easy for her to get over the death of his beloved uncle, Ben Parker rest his soul. A few weeks ago, it was the two year anniversary of his demise, and Aunt May was still experiencing the after effects. It was rubbing off on him as well. The depressed face of his aunt was too much for him to bear. Just thinking about her miserable mood made him feel deeply morbid. Peter shook his head , as if to rid the thoughts from his mind.

Reaching an incoming abandoned alley, he swung himself to it and leapt into the darkness where he could safely change into his casual clothes and walk the streets without jeopardizing his secret.

He quickly stuffed his costume into his pocket and strolled out of the alley calmly hoping nobody noticed.

3

A few minutes later

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He neared the apartment building and hoped for no confrontation with his land lord person thingy. (what'dya call those people who own the apartments that people rent? Owners, managers?)

"Hey Peter."

Peter's heart skipped a beat at the sound of the familiar voice. He spun around and layed eyes on the lovely MJ (and no I don't mean Michael Jackson. gags.) Her smile brightened his soul ten fold.

She stepped closer to him and he caught the scent of roses. It took every inch of his will power to not take in a deep heavy breath and bask his lungs in the sweet aroma. "H- I mean- Hi MJ." He said with a slight stutter. Her smile widened and revealed her ever pearly white teeth.

"Haven't seen you in a while, Pete." She replied, and then went on to ask. " Whatcha been up to?"

He was quick to answer. 'I've been busy.. With things." He lied. He hated lying to her but telling her the truth would been life threateningly dangerous for both of them.

She bought it but still wanted to argue. " You're always busy with something, and you always look bushed. Oh well, I won't bother you much about it just GET SOME REST. I swear Peter sometimes I worry about you. And Aunt May-"

Peter saw where the conversation was going and changed the subject instantly. "So, I - uh- heard that the play was immensely superb."

It stopped her short. "It- it was okay I guess. I like my role onstage, It fits me perfectly. Don't you think so Pete?" She stared at him with her eyes that gazed deep into his heart and soul, and took all the pain away. He was swept off his feet by a swarm of thoughts most of them including MJ and watching her onstage.

SNAP, SNAP

Mary Jane snapped her fingers in his face a few times wanting him to come to. "Peter? You're not answering me." She seemed a bit annoyed. He still did not show any signs of getting out of la la land. (lmao.) After a few more moments of impatient waiting, she gave up and bid him goodbye, walking away a bit steamed.

When she was out of sight and the scent of roses faded, Peter's trance broke and he felt like an idiot for snubbing her. Feeling defeated and weary he made his way up the stairs of the apartment building and crept past his (whateveryoucallthem)'s room. No sign of the overgrown rat and his anorexic daughter. What a relief! He slid into his room and into his bed. He reached the shores of sleep the instant his head touch the pillow.

Sorry for a weird chap ( I think it's a bit sappy and strange but I still need a second opinion!) o well I hope you guys got into this story because I have loads more to come! O and here's my disclaimer: I donnot own spiderman or much else for that matter . So don't sue me !


	3. Lemon and some of MJ's thoughts of

**Hey Peoples! Miss me? I know, I know: I update too much, but what can I say, I'm as into this story as you guys are! Well get reading and hopefully someone will tell me not to update so much and take it slower, lol. **

**Chapter 3 **

**Harry awoke with a migraine, probably from his overdose on alchohol the previous night. His eyes creaked open as he realized he was having a major hangover. Lazily, he dragged himself over to his closet and randomly selected his wardrobe for the day. The blood red sun fought its way through the overly gloomy drapes and placed a radiant golden finger on Harry as he slumped through the hallways and made his way to the master bathroom. He spuinted in its brilliance, and blocked the rays with an ignorant hand. As if the hand was a sign of war, the sun burst through an open window on another side of him and flooded him with daylight. Feeling defeated, he entered the halflit bathroom and shut out the raging enemy. He placed his clothing atop the cabinet and began to unbutton his shirt. Once off, the shirt fell to the floor slowly. Harry noted his muscular arms and chest. He removed the rest of his clothing and turned his shower on. Mildly hot water immediately spewed from the showerhead in a massaging cycle. He stepped in and let himself relax his tense self. The water beat against his back continuously and steam began to settle on his mirror. Beads of sweat and water washed away from his handsome but tired face. He grabbed the head&shoulders and poured it into his palm. Then gently ran it through his wet hair, rubbing it deep into his scalp. **

**The remnants of dirt particles glided off his hair & scalp as he began to wash it away. He shut his eyes and was calm.**

**Just then, a knock came on the bathroom door. Harry opened his eyes and jumped out of the shower, water still dripping from him, quickly grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. **

**He unlocked the door and opened it. Before him stood a young woman, dressed in a house cleaner uniform, just to fool the other house cleaners. Harry smiled and gestured for her to come in. She stepped in and shutt the door behind her silently. She leaned in closer to him and with a provocative hand, felt the warmth of his chest. She then eyed the towel and tugged gently until it slide off and fell to the floor, exposing all of him. He placed a hand on her waist and and skillfully took her outfit off, leaving just her thong for last. His hand then moved its way up her body and found her chest. He caressed her full breast and stroked it with lust. Shocks of pleasure shot up and down her spine and she moaned gently in response but it became more persistent when his tongue helped the pleasure increase. She back up a bit and stepped into the shower (which was still on) disappearing behin the shower curtain. She signaled him to follow. He stepped through a wall of mist and reached for the thong. He passionately worked it off and used his tongue to explore her inner thighs. He found her pleasure point and touched it repeatedly. The shock made her cry out. She pulled him up and her lips found his. He tasted her raspberry lip-gloss as she tapped on the inside of his mouth for permission to go further. He approved by pushing her closer to him. Her bubblegum togue ventured into his mouth wanting to discover to much more. Steam of passion filled the room, and harry was overtaken by the urge to be in her. Therefore, without further delay, he pulled her up against the shower wall and went in. Suddenly his lovve was uncontrollable and he pushed himself on her rapidly, slowly building his climax. Each time he dove in, she groaned. It was not enough for him. He pushed into her harder and faster, the friction mounting inside of him. Reaching the tip of an orgasm, she cried out his name, not caring who or what heard. He panted, placing her down gently into the ever-rising bathtub. She thought she was finished but his fingers gripped her back again, pulling her ontop of him. She waas rising again, meeting his every thrust, bodies crashing together and not gentle at all but passionate , strong, desire , and lust. The world went away in the force of her second climax. **

**A sensation of warmth and comfort swept over her as she nuzzled her head on his bare chest, and she listened to his rapid heartbeat.**

**Harry held her in his arms, and gently stroked her soaked hair. **

_**As long as he could wake up to this every morning, facing the rest of the world would be a bit easier.**_

__

_**MJ played with her long dark red orange hair as she rehearsed her lines. She was supposed to be studying them, and yet her mind was studying something- Or she she say someone -else. Doctor Osbourn was her idol. She had admired him since the day she met him. Every time he insulted her, she hung on every word, and each day she tried harder and harder to meet his standerds. It was a passion of hers. She dreamed of him, having him as a father in law in some, in some others it was having him as a passionate soul mate. Her dreams over took her so much, that she was secretly plotting to bring him back. Ever since the day he died, she had studied over thousands of books, learning how to bring an inanimate object back to life, and grins evily she had really learned a thing or two. In addition, tonight she planned to steal the body and bring him back, once and for all.**_

**She skimmed through her lines and finally threw them aside. _She would handle them tomorrow, or whenever she had spare time. _She then reached over to her alarm clock. It was 8:35. She restored it to it spot on her cherry wood dresser, and dugg through her bureau drawers for a suitable outfit to wear. She found a red skirt and a white halter top to go with it. She changed quickly and stuffed her books into a medium sized duffel bag. Slipping on red thong sandals (you know the ones that have this thing that goes between you big toe and the rest of them?), she bounced happily out the door, and into the nearly mid day sun.**

_**Tonight. She reassured herself. Tonight it will happen.**_

__

**Hey sory about the weird MJ adoring harry's dad thing. But personally I think it will make for a good story. But you decide.**

**Hope I wasn't TOO descriptive on the lemon. If I was I am sorry but that's just my thing. If you did like it , thank you for your appreciation! I think it was a mediocre lemon though. imitates jaque from finding nemo Oui I am ashamed.**

**Anyway,**

**Leha- THANK you for you review. I loved it! In fact i do think I am a bit good at writing but your fic Is by far better than mine. **

**Keep reviewing! It keeps my inspiration going!**

**ravens sis 4 eva**


End file.
